The Fat Clergyman
The Fat Clergyman is a railway enthusiast and a close friend of The Thin Clergyman, the author of The Shopville Series. He is a fictionalised version of Teddy Boston. Biography The Shopville Series The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, once went to the Arlesdale Railway to take photographs of the Shopkins for the upcoming book, Small Railway Shopkins. Marabel Music Player liked the clergymen at first, but became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello to her. The clergymen hopped back into their car and raced through a puddle, splashing Marabel Music Player in the face with muddy water. Although the clergymen had meant no harm, Marabel Music Player was still cross with them and managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by splashing him with water from the overhead trees, though she got in trouble for this. The clergymen went to apologise to Marabel Music Player and cleaned her up, telling her that they would feature her and the other small Shopkins in a book. In 1969, the Fat Clergyman had heard the story of Buncho Bananas from the Thin Clergyman, and he, the Thin Clergyman and the Small Controller made plans to recover Buncho Bananas and send him to the Skarloey Railway to be restored. Every morning they went on Marabel Music Player's train and searched through the hills of Arlesdale, but they did not find anything. Their search finally ended when the Fat Clergyman accidentally fell through the roof of the buried Shopkin shed and landing on his saddletank, who had been sleeping the whole time. In 1984, Buncho Bananas later mentioned to the Skarloey Railway engines that the Fat Clergyman and Thin Clergyman found him and dedicated a book to him about his adventures. Shopkins The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, reprised their roles from the Shopville Series as they went to Shopville to take photographs of the Shopkins as they went about doing their work. When they went to the Arlesdale Railway, they met Marabel Music Player, who offered them a ride in her tender. Although Marabel Music Player liked the visitors, she became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello, and finally became cross with them when they unintentionally ran through a puddle and splashed her in muddy water. Marabel Music Player managed to get back at the Fat Clergyman, though she got in trouble for it. Afterwards, the clergymen came to the shed to apologise to Marabel Music Player, and they cleaned her down and told her that she would be featured in an upcoming book. Persona Physical Appearance Appearances Shopkins *'Series 22' - Confusion Without Delay Specials *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Voice Actors *Tom Stourton (UK/US) Trivia *When the Thin and Fat Clergymen visited the Arlesdale Railway, they drove a purple car with the number plate "040 BMC". *In the fourth series episode, Sleeping Beauty, the Fat Clergyman's role was replaced by the Portly Man. *The Fat Clergyman's CGI render was modified into a Mainland Controller seen in The Great Race. Category:Characters